When We're Alone
by Bao
Summary: A new Fic! This is just a start for my story. This part is just a warm-up. It's about S&S, but that part is later. This part is about when the school is going on a trip (overnight) and the cliffhanger get left behind. PLEASE READ!


Man, I'm running out if ideas. Ok, here's a story, I thought would be fun to be in.   
  
Bao's note: Enjoy...I probably can't post anymore (but I'll try) because there is a major problem   
on my internet. It keep disconnecting me off...  
  
!!!!! Shane is in this story. ("Shane" I use him in many of my stories, I don't know WHY!!lol...   
(Type Shane Mcdermott to see what he looks like.)  
  
(parentheses) means that I'm saying something. Enjoy!!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
  
  
  
When We're Alone Part 1  
~Bao  
  
  
It was summer. Peter planbed on a "Horizon field trip" many months ago. Today was the day when   
the school would visit their first overnight trip to Canada for a learning program. All the groups   
were going.   
  
It was 9:00am and the 4 bus has arrived. Peter stood by the buses with his booklet. Checking all   
the group off as they enter the bus.  
  
The Cliffhanger group was the most longest group to wait for. Sophie was rush back and forth   
in the girls and boys dorm rooms, yelling for them to hurry up packing.  
  
The Girl Dorm:  
  
Shelby- Come on Jules! You don't need that much underwear!! (sarcastic)  
  
Daisy smirk as Juliette ignored that comment.  
  
Shelby was happy to be going on this stupid trip. She needed sometime alone with Scott.   
Since everyone knows they were "dating". It seems like almost all the cliffhanger girls were   
in a relationship.   
  
Things where going smoothly in the boys dorm.   
  
Outside with Peter:  
  
Peter- well, everything is set. Ready to go?  
  
Sophie who looked uneasy said, "Are you sure that's everyone?"  
  
Peter- Yeah...4 bus loaded.  
  
Sophie- is the cliffhanger in there?  
  
Peter- Sophie, don't worry, they're in there...I saw Auggie in the second bus. Come on, lets go or   
we'll be late!  
  
Peter and Sophie got on the bus as all four drove off.   
  
(when Peter saw Auggie, it was ask to him what time will they leave. Peter thought that he   
said we're ready.)  
  
10:00am and Horizon is locked.  
  
As the gang headed toward the living room (where the piano is). Each with their suitcase.  
  
Shelby- ok...(looking around) Where's everyone?  
  
As the group stare around...  
  
Shane- nice timing Aug,   
  
Auggie- you, shut up! (pointing) Peter said this was were we would be meeting.  
  
Juliette- ok then, lets wait here...  
  
David- man, and I thought we were slow...  
  
Auggie hated Shane from the very beginning. Shane was good-looking.   
Nothing more than a duplication of Scott. Auggie doesn't see why Jules liked him.   
He's a player. He played with Shelby in the beginning of his arrival which he gotten beat up   
by Scott. Shane still hasn't learn his lesson. Now Jules was his next victim. They are an "item", now.   
Everyone says that. Scott and shane are now friends. Everyone change. It's liked a new revolution of   
the cliffhangers.  
  
After a period of silence...  
  
Juliette- this is stupid. Where is everyone???  
  
Scott has have enough silence,"That's it.. Lets go see what's Peter's doin'.  
  
Drop there back there and headed toward Peter's office. Each walking along with their   
(you know...). Auggie and Ezra were walking side by side because they were the only one   
that doesn't have a BF/GF.  
  
Juliette- hello?  
  
The office was deserted. Nothing... Ezra went over to a phone.  
  
Ezra- that's funny...the phone line is dead. And so is the power line.  
  
David- so that means?  
  
Juliette- ok, it's getting really freaky now...  
  
Shelby- oh poor princess... getting scared?  
  
Juliette- shelby. shut up...  
  
Scott- now what?  
  
Shane- now what? (saying it liked Scott) Now we thank the heavenly great lord Auggie   
for getting us LEFT BEHIND!!  
  
DaVID- oh yes! Thanks Auggie!!! Can't believe it, we're actually here by ourselves...alone!!!   
(saying it pleasantly)  
  
Kat- Peter would really leaves us behind.  
  
Shane- would he? (smirked as he thorgh his arm around Jules' shoulder)  
  
Scott- you know, come to think of it. That is not such a bad idea. Alone...  
  
Auggie- I don't believe it!  
  
Juliette- you seen the place. NO ONE'S HERE!  
  
Kat- maybe they're just outside.  
  
Shelby- ok, lets go back out and look. (getting annoy)  
  
All walk to the front gate. Half of the time, everyone would wish that what shane   
said was true then again no.  
  
Scott shattered the gate.   
  
Scott- it's lock...   
  
Everyone turn around and look at the deserted school.  
  
David- so this is what it feel like to be happy.   
  
Daisy- freedom... we can do anything we want for the next 24 hours.   
Anything we want, desire, wish, dream, hope...(got cut off my David)  
  
David- ok Daisy, I think we got the picture.  
  
Juliette- ohhh, this is going to be so fun!!!!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
TBC...  
Please review!!!!  
  
Next part:  
What they did for the next 24 hours  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
